1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic flux detection apparatus and, in particular, to a magnetic flux detection apparatus which can detect the major amount of the magnetic flux or the major magnetic flux path to determine the voltage generated by the magnetic flux detection apparatus so as to apply the best thermal energy-applying algorithm into the magnetic system to acquire power efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many ways to produce renewable power such as using solar panel to collect the sunlight and convert the sunlight into power. The conventional magneto caloric effect (MCE) principle is well-known to be applied to manufacture the magnetic refrigerator which is described in the published paper “Performance of a room-temperature rotary magnetic refrigerator”, International Journal of Refrigeration 29 (2006) 1327-1331. For the magnetic cooling application, the magnetic field is chosen to change the magnetic phase of the magneto caloric effect material (MCEM) so as to cause the change of magnetic entropy of the MCEM. Therefore, the temperature of the MCEM will also be changed. The larger the magnetic moment changes, the larger cooling capacity will be achieved.
As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, a conventional magnetic refrigerator 1 mainly includes a motor 124, a pump 108, a rotary value 104, a permanent magnet 120, an iron yoke 126, and four active magnetic regeneration (AMR) beds 122a, 122b, 122c, and 122d. Each AMR bed which is formed of one kind of MCEM is composed of Gd-based alloy spheres. The motor 124 rotates with the permanent 120. The magnetic phase of the AMR bed changes so as to result the change of magnetic entropy of the AMR bed. Therefore, the temperature of the AMR bed will also change. The pump 108 circulates the heat transfer fluid (water) and the rotary valve 104 switches the flow lines. Initially, the water is cooled as it is pumped from the hot end to the cold end of the demagnetized beds. Subsequently, the water picks up a thermal load as it passes through the cold stage, and then absorbs heat as it travels from the cold end to the hot end of the magnetized beds. The heat is given up as the water passes through the exhaust-side heat exchanger 112.
FIG. 2 shows relationship curves of the magnetic field versus the magnetized scale of the Gadolinium which is one kind of magneto caloric effect material (MCEM), and the curves also show the magnetization of Gadolinium is dependent to the temperature. For the environmental protection, other method to acquire the renewable energy is necessary. The MCEM is not only suitable for the magnetic refrigeration but also for the heat-power conversion application to output the power.